Thermoplastic polycarbonate resins exhibit superior transparency, heat stability, impact resistance, self-extinguishability and dimensional stability, and thus are widely utilized in a variety of applications including electric and electronic products, automobile components, and the like. In addition, due to excellent transparency and good impact resistance, thermoplastic polycarbonate resins are used for lenses, glass windows, and the like.
However, because of its structural characteristics, such a thermoplastic polycarbonate resin undergoes transition in failure mode from ductile fracture behaviors to brittle fracture behaviors, under the conditions of, e.g., about 5 to 7 mm or more thicknesses, or predetermined temperatures or less (i.e., about −20° C. in the case of a 1.6 mm thickness), thus leading to a deterioration in impact resistance.
A variety of attempts have been made to solve the drawbacks of thermoplastic polycarbonate resins. For example, a core-shell graft copolymer can be included in a polycarbonate resin composition to improve the impact resistance of the polycarbonate resin composition.
However, this method is disadvantageous because it can deteriorate the transparency of the thermoplastic polycarbonate resin, thereby making it difficult to stain the resin with high-chroma colors.